He knew
by js2801
Summary: Its Harry and Hermione's first anniversary of getting together. Harry is waiting for Hermione, when a pretty blond comes to ad what happens...reposted the story...Hope no more mistakes in there. Please Read & Review.


**He Knew**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: - I have corrected the chapter. Hopefully now there will be no spelling or grammar mistakes. If you find any, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione have been dating for a year now. Harry has been the best Auror at Ministry of Magic and Hermione too worked at the Ministry in Magical Law Enforcement department. Both were successful and at the top of their work. Despite their busy schedules they always managed to spend some time together.<p>

Today was a year anniversary of their getting together. They had planned a romantic dinner at a famous and recently opened Italian restaurant in Diagon alley.

Harry was sitting at restaurant waiting for Hermione.

_' She is late.'_ Harry mused.

Harry was sitting alone at his table and many people were gawking at him and murmuring behind him. And to adding more to the problems, many girls were giving him seductive looks. He was getting more and more frustrated. Whenever any girl would try to approach him he would just glare at her so that she wouldn't even dare to come near him.

He just kept glancing at the door to see if Hermione had arrived or not. It was already half an hour more than their scheduled time and she wasn't there yet. She wasn't somebody to get late.

He once again looked at door. He saw the door opening but instead of Hermione it was a pretty girl with blond hair.

She had light sky blue eyes and a perfect model figure. Her hairs were flowing free down to her waist. She was wearing a moderate yet sexy looking knee length dark black dress with thick straps. It showed all yet not very overly, all the beautiful curves she possessed. She was wearing high heels and entered with grace.

To Harry's surprise she was looking directly at him meeting his gaze with seductive smile. He was sure he hadn't seen her anywhere before yet she looked familiar.

He just shrugged his shoulder and dismissed the thought from his mind.

_'May be just an illusion.'_ he thought distractedly. He tore his gaze away from her so that she wouldn't start thinking of joining him.

Harry decided to have a drink as Hermione wasn't there yet. He made his way towards the bar and ordered for a 'Gin and Tonic'. While he was waiting for his drink, the girl he looked at the door came and took a seat next to him, staring openly at him. Harry started feeling uncomfortable. Finally he decided to give that girl, a piece of his mind. He turned his face towards her. She winked at him and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi. I am Kelly. You are Harry potter." she said in playful tone.

"I know who I Am." Harry replied with annoyed voice.

"Are you alone here?" she asked grazing her fingers on Harry's arm lightly.

"No I am waiting for my girlfriend." Harry said a bit rudely and pulled his hand away.

Just then bartender came with his drink. "Here's your drink for Mr. Potter" He said.

"Thanks " Harry said while taking his drink.

Harry started sipping his drink as bartender asked Kelly about what she would like to order. She just told him that she would take later.

"Aren't you going to by me a drink _H__arry_?" she said using his first name as she started moving her hand up and down his arm.

Harry felt a tingling sensation but he just composed himself and just jerked her hand away angrily.

"Don't you get it? I have a girlfriend and I am in no mood to get involved with you in any sorts." He said irritably.

_'Where the hell is Hermione?'_ Harry thought angrily.

But instead of backing away the girl just hopped down from her seat and stood in front of him just inches apart.

She was almost leaning her whole body into him and whispered in his ear "What girlfriend. I don't see anyone here. It's just you and me, love."

Then pulling away a bit from him she lightly brushed his lips with her own. Harry just stiffened. He simply stared at her as though if seeing her for the first time.

Kelly suddenly looked nervous and waited for his reply. "Harry" she called his name softly.

It caused Harry to come out of his reverie. He looked at her and grinned charmingly.

"Of course you are right. Since it seem like my girlfriend wouldn't be here this night, it's just you and me." Harry said in husky voice while pulling the girl towards him and holding her by her waist.

For two minutes he looked at her and closed his eyes and then just crushed his lips onto hers.

After a couple of moments of passionate kissing, they both pulled back.

"Wow" was all Harry said. He just took her hand and almost dragged her out of restaurant. After they got out of restaurant, he took her to the nearby alley. It was empty.

He took her a bit further in the alley and then he pressed her against the wall. He just waved his hand.

"What was that?" Kelly asked still dazed from their previous kiss.

"Nothing" he said dismissively while looking at her with amusement.

"What?" she asked "Is there something on my face?"

"No nothing, it's just perfect." he said

"So where to, my place or your place?" Harry said raising his eyebrows suggestively

Her eyes got wide as she took in the meaning of his words.

"B...But don't you have a girlfriend? How would she feel about you cheating on her with another girl?" Kelly asked with apprehension.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Harry said while kissing her on the neck.

"I would say we go to my place. My girlfriend would not be home tonight I suppose. Since she was to come here and she is not here, she would probably be at work. So come on lets have some fun." Harry said with a charming smile.

With that he apparated both of them to his apartment he shared with Hermione. He apparated directly into his and Hermione's bedroom.

As soon as they reached in the room Kelly just pulled away from him and turned her back to him. It was dark in the room except the moonlight coming through window.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Harry said, holding her around waist from behind and nuzzling her neck.

"Err...nothing." she said coming out of his embrace. "So this is the room you share with your girlfriend?" she said turning to face him.

"Yeah but let's not talk about her now. Tonight it's just you and me" Harry said in husky voice and started kissing her deeply. Kelly was about to pull back to say something but forgot about it and started kissing him back.

She didn't remember it for the whole night what she was going to tell him as kissing led to touching and it led to other things in the night.

* * *

><p>Girl in the bed of famous Harry Potter opened her eyes to the pale sunlight coming through the opened window. She stretched herself. She was alone in the bed. She just went rigid as what happened last night came to her mind. She was so shocked that she didn't even realized the changes last night had brought upon her. Suddenly she started crying. It was then that Harry came through the door carrying the breakfast in a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee. He instantly came to her while keeping the tray at nightstand.<p>

He cupped her cheek and asked softly "What happened love?"

Girl just raised her head to look at Harry. He was looking at her with concern.

"I am not your love." she said indignantly while pulling away from him. She just covered her bare body with silky sheets.

"Now honestly what did I do to deserve this kind of behavior?" Harry said with amused voice. "Did I do something wrong last night?" he said kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

Girl's eyes burned with anger "Wrong? You are talking about what you did wrong?" she yelled. "You Harry Potter have practically cheated on your girlfriend who loves you so much and trusted you completely."

Tears started to well in her eyes "How can you do this?" she whispered.

"But isn't it what you wanted? After all it was your idea. Wasn't it?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"You are not a kid who just doesn't understand what is right or wrong. I suggested, it doesn't mean you had to do it." she said and started crying.

"Ok...Ok just don't cry" Harry said as he gathered her in his arms.

"Please love, don't cry. You know how much I hate it when you cry." he said while kissing her forehead.

"What? What did you said" girl said wiping her tears away.

Harry just chuckled. "Come with me." he said.

Girl got up from the bed while wrapping the sheets around her naked body. Harry took her hand and pulled her towards the mirror. Girl was shocked to see her appearance. There standing was not the reflection of the pretty blond from last night, but a brunette with dark chocolate eyes and thick curly hairs going down to her waist. It was none other than Hermione Granger.

After recovering from the shock of her identity being revealed she turned to look at Harry "You knew". It was not a question.

"Yup" Harry said with mirth in his voice.

"When?" she asked curiously.

"When you kissed me first time at the bar." Harry answered.

Hermione looked confused then she remembered "So when you waved your hand in alley last night...you performed wandless magic on me." she said looking at him with awe.

"Yeah I just removed the spells you used on yourself to change your appearance. I wanted to kiss you when it was yourself looking at me, not some blond. When I kissed you at bar I just closed my eyed to picture your face in my mind" Harry explained.

"Can you tell me why did you do that? Don't you trust me?" Harry said in hurt voice. He looked away from her.

Hermione took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. To his surprise she was grinning at him.

"What?" he asked irritatingly.

"Oh Harry! You are just so sweet. I know how much you detest all your girl fans who throw themselves at you. I just thought to annoy you a bit." she said, her voice laced with humor.

Then her face turned serious "I know you would never cheat upon me. But when you brought me here..." she just trailed off "serves me right I think. So truce" she said bringing her hand forward for shake.

"Truce" Harry replied, grinning and shaking her hand.

Hermione gave a surprised gasp when Harry pulled her in his arms. "There's something else i wanted to ask you last night" Harry said.

"What about?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Wait" Harry said and made his way towards the bed. He took out a small box from under the pillow.

He went back to Hermione and knelt down in front of her. He opened the box; in there was a beautiful diamond crusted ring. Hermione just put her hand on her mouth as tears of happiness made its way down her cheek.

" Hermione Jane Granger. We have been best friends for 10 years now and I have been in love with you for, I don't remember how long may be years now. You have been my rock through thick and thin. You have always been there for me. Now I want you in my life as my love forever. Will you marry me?"

Hermione just couldn't speak. Her voice was thick with emotion. She just nodded and threw herself on Harry hugging him tightly. Harry just started laughing with happiness. He put the ring on her finger and started kissing her with all love in his heart for her. Finally he was going to have a family of his own.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: - Since restaurant is in Diagon alley only magical people know about it. So Harry already knew that blond was a witch and that's why they apparated to his place. Hope you liked it. Read and Review.<strong>


End file.
